


Baila Conmigo

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música es bella, la iluminación baja, el lugar casi vacío y en algunos minutos la comida será estupenda, él no quiere nada de eso, quiere saber si lo que siente es verdadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baila Conmigo

Gregory Lestrade se consideraba un hombre de sobrada experiencia, a sus casi 50 años podía vanagloriarse de muchas cosas, de haber escalado en su profesión hasta alcanzar niveles si no envidiables por lo menos satisfactorios, de haber conocido a una amiga que se convirtió en amante y de ahí en esposa. Del fracaso de su matrimonio no se arrepentía, lo había aceptado como lo que es. Si, ella no lo amaba, ¿por qué tendría que sentirse mal él? entrego lo que tenía que dar, se mostró como lo que es. El hombre sincero, honesto, comprometido, algunas veces arrogante, déspota, pero jamás la engañó. Que ella le mintiera, era la verdadera ofensa, juraron amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe, pero dicha encomienda no se cumplió.

Podía con la idea de no ser amado, pero ¿que le faltara el respeto, con su colega y mejor amigo? hubiera preferido una daga en el órgano por noches inerte que la gente solía llamar corazón.

Suspiró para sus adentros a medida que descartaba todas estas ideas, y es que si él, se encontraba pensando en todo esto ahora es porque al fin, después de meses de miradas, pretextos y encuentros entre forzados, intencionados o provocados, tenía una cita con el incomparable, gobierno británico Holmes, se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo a medida que levantaba la vista y lo veía ahí, frente a él, con el traje de tres piezas, pulcro y exquisitamente colocado sobre su esbelta figura.

Él era un trofeo, alto y bien formado, con algunas líneas de la edad en la frente amplia, de las cuales suponía ni siquiera se quería enterar, puesto que no las ocultaba. El tono rojizo de su cabello, a estas alturas de la vida parecía entre cobrizo y cenizo, el color original sólo se veía a la luz del día o de las velas, dependiendo de la ocasión y lo que hiciera.

Mycroft sintió su mirada, suavizó el gesto y es que si bien, aún no se encontraban intimando, él llevaba por lo menos veinte minutos hablando de su trabajo y como es natural, el de cabello grisáceo comenzó a divagar.

El restaurante era uno de tantos en la bella Londres, amplio, sofisticado, elegante, manteles blancos con detalles bermellón, servilletas en la misma dualidad de tono, sillas de madera trabajada a mano con tapicería en terciopelo rojo, la música que escuchaban provenía de una auténtico cuarteto de cuerdas, dos violines, un chelo y una guitarra española. Se preguntaba si la orquesta original aún seguiría tocando en este lugar y es que si él cerraba los ojos y dejaba sólo una rendija de luz la persona ante él no era el apuesto caballero inglés, sino su mujer.

En este lugar hace treinta años, celebraron su aniversario, el primero de tantos al calor de las velas. Eso naturalmente no lo sabía el gobierno británico Holmes, hay infinidad de cosas que se pueden investigar contra recibos, notas de crédito, llamadas de celular, pero la intimidad entre dos personas que recién se encuentran enfrentando sus miedos, desafiando al futuro, retando a la eternidad, no.

Mycroft pide disculpas por entretenerlo con su charla insípida, él se disculpa a su vez, argumentando una condición identificada desde su niñez, "atención dispersa" pierde el interés con facilidad, lo que no quiere decir que no esté escuchando o tomando nota de lo que sucede a su al rededor. Por el contrario, él lo hace, percibe más allá de lo que dice, razón fundamental de que haya escalado tan alto en su trabajo.

El pelirrojo carraspea imaginándolo de pequeño, debió ser casi tan hiperactivo como el demonio Sherlock, además de ocurrido e irreverente, la sonrisa en su rostro le hace saber que efectivamente fue así. El camarero aparece con las bebidas en mano, una bandeja de plata con un mantel de brocado blanco y dos copas de vidrio cortado sobre la superficie, altas y simétricamente colocadas a cada lado de la charola, las toma de manera automática, con un movimiento histrionico las coloca frente a ellos a la vez que pregunta, qué ordenaran para la cena.

Hay una tradición que desea retomar, más no sabe si será correcto o políticamente incorrecto hacerlo. Con su mujer tenían por costumbre ordenar el platillo más ordinario del restaurante más sofisticado, la expresión de los camareros no tiene comparación si te dedicas a ello. Uno de cada tres asumirá que no tienes dinero para pagar la cuenta y que pedirás, aparte de lo más barato, un vaso de agua y veinte canastas de pan gratis. Les divertía la expresión en sus rostros, más si lo siguiente que hacían era pedir la mejor botella de vino y un sin fin de aperitivos.

La cena principal eran ellos, este momento, el estar frente al otro y es por eso que pasa del menú para volver a mirar al objeto de su atención.

Los dedos de Mycroft están exquisitamente colocados sobre la carta, repasa las opciones como si no las conociera de memoria y al decidir su plato lo mira a él como esperando su petición, sonríe ampliamente, las tradiciones se hicieron para perderse o en este caso, seguirlas no es lo que compete. No tiene mucha hambre, se decide por algo de pescado aprovechando que ya tienen el vino blanco, Mycroft pide una ensalada, cuando él se niega pide que le traigan un corte de carne de la mejor pieza del chef. Vuelven a quedar en silencio, acompañados por la música que le recuerda más de una confesión, más de una promesa, más de una ilusión. De pronto desea pasar al postre y como no tiene palabras para expresarlo correctamente, lo siguiente que hace es concentrarse en la mirada de su interlocutor.

Los ha visto hacerlo en el pasado, a él y a Sherlock, hablar sin palabras, decirse mil discursos sólo con una mirada así que decide poner a prueba esa habilidad en su receptor. La música es bella, la iluminación baja, el lugar casi vacío y en algunos minutos la comida será estupenda, él no quiere nada de eso, quiere saber si lo que siente es verdadero. Si se puede despertar un día, deseando volver a probar unos labios, no a los que dedicó por casi veintinueve años su total atención, sino unos completamente opuestos, nacidos en destierro, Mycroft tiene una boca grande, delgada, la imagina tierna, cálida, desea conocer su textura, beber su sabor y no hace falta más que una inclinación de rostro para que el otro entienda lo que desea por siguiente acción.

Desliza la silla hacia atrás, con toda la elegancia que es capaz de profesar, se incorpora lentamente, la mano derecha a la altura del pecho, para que la corbata no salga de contexto. Mycroft está ligeramente turbado, con toda seguridad de lo que tenía planeado esto no estaba contemplado, pero es un poco tarde para pensar, cuando las cuerdas de la orquesta tocan un tema que él quiere liberar de su encierro. Se inclina sobre el otro algunos grados, la mano extendida a manera de pedida, el gobierno británico duda. No porque la invitación no le parezca atractiva, sino porque en este lugar, lo último que se debería hacer es bailar.

A Gregory no le importa, mira la sombra de una sortija sobre la mano opuesta a la que le entrega y entonces decide que está más que dispuesto para danzar.

Los zapatos de punta cuadrada se deslizan sobre la duela, la servilleta sobre su regazo cae, alguien tendrá la atención de levantarla del piso, sus miradas se encuentran y no como en el campo abierto, no como en la investigación de un caso, la persecución de un asesino o en medio de la preocupación por el bienestar de Sherlock, no. Este momento es íntimo, suyo.

Sólo suyo.

La orquesta sigue tocando, los caballeros unen las manos, Gregory coloca la otra a la altura de su cintura, por asociación el más alto la coloca sobre su hombro, los minutos pasan, la pieza se acaba, Gregory cree haber creado un nuevo recuerdo, uno que no hablará de una promesa de eternidad falsa, sino de nuevos encuentros, nuevos secretos, nuevo placer, pues cuando las notas se acaban él tiene el atrevimiento de cerrar el espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos y robarle un beso que sabe a caramelo. Los comensales carraspean, los camareros se acercan, deben separarse, con dios de testigo que ellos deberían separarse pero por todo acto lo siguiente que hacen, es volver a mirarse y besarse.

El postre es el sabor de sus labios, la cercanía de su cuerpo, el sutil aroma de la loción en su cuello, las ganas de salir corriendo, con él aferrado a sus dedos.

—Señores, se los suplico, perderé mi trabajo si no regresan a su asiento. —anuncia el jefe de camareros, ellos se separan finalmente, vuelven a su asiento haciendo caso omiso de las miradas indiscretas. En todo caso están en posición de cerrar el lugar si se les pega en gana, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hará puesto que no desean ser descubiertos en este encuentro.

Aún hay una cena que degustar, una historia que contar y otra más que inventar.

—¿Se lo diremos a John y Sherlock? —pregunta Lestrade, cuando cae en la cuenta de que quiere volver ahí, en compañía de este señor, no sólo una, sino varias noches más.

—Dejemos que lo averigüen solos, si preguntan qué hicimos esta noche, la respuesta será sencilla, diremos que…

—Salimos a probar un postre.

.


End file.
